The Jan and Jason Show: "Jan's Death"
Remember The Jan and Jason Show, the animated show on Fox and Zits 8, right? Well, the show has been running for a long time. However, October 7th, 1991 and October 21st, 1991 "Jan's Death", the 66th episode from the 5th season of The Jan and Jason Show was accidentally released one week before it was scheduled to. It was also known to some around the office the primary writer had been sick with the flu, and instead of going on to make "Jan's Death", the show was supposed to replay the pilot episode of The Jan and Jason Show. At 5:00am eastern, people reported a very disturbing new episode premiering on Fox - some children were unfortunate enough to see it. The crew members were mad when they found out that this was leaked. I had a Job at the Film Roman studio. My job started in 1988 the same year The Jan and Jason Show came out. In the summer of 1991, I got fired from my job, but while I was walking out of the Film Roman studio building, I found a VHS tape in the floor, which had a more familiar name. It was labeled "The Jan and Jason Show, episode 66". So I took the tape home. When I got back to my house with the VHS tape, I popped it into my old tape player. I was excited at watching the evolution of what at the time was my favourite television shows. All was about to change with one button on the remote called PLAY. As soon as I popped the tape in, the intro played, but something was wrong about it. The animation looked very rough, like it wasn't finished yet. The audio was also pitched down two octaves and was very distorted. So after the intro, no big deal. After the intro stopped, the title card spelled out "JAN'S DEATH." The episode began with Jan looking at a comic book, but Jason came here to tell Jan and he said "Let's go to the party, Jan!" So, Jan and Jason are running for the party for some reason, which lead Jan to say "Let's hurry! We're almost at the party!" When Homer, the character from "The Simpsons" came here to tell Jan and Jason. He said "Well, Jan, I had something I gonna to tell you." Jan tells Homer and said "What you going to tell me, Homer?" Homer then whispers to Jan The whisper is oddly quiet. Jan then answers saying "What are you going to do to me?" Homer then answers, In a very creepy demonic voice "GUEST WHAT? IT IS A SPECIAL THING FOR YOU, JAN". Then Homer pulls out a knife and stabs Jan In the body and dies. Jason, As he screams, says "HOMER, HOW COULD YOU KILL JASON?!" Homer replies, saying "SHUT UP, YOU'RE GOING WHERE JAN IS GOING, TO HELL!!!" Homer then pulls out a gun. Jason's death is cut out to static, but you can hear the audio of the gun shooting. After about 30 seconds of a blank screen, It cuts to Homer in The Jan and Jason. For unknown reason, Homer turns red in the scene. Then it cuts to a edited picture of Homer's head with soulless black eyes, small red pupils, and blood coming down from his eyes, while (what sounds like) distorted death metal music is being played in reverse, with screaming and gun sounds laid over the music. The scene happens for about 20 seconds. Then it cuts to a scene of Geo Guy, Jenny, Bloo, Bart, Frankie, Little Guy and Dr. Beanson dead. Homer is standing on top of them, with the same red eyes from before, holding a knife. Then Homer says "ALMOST ALL OF JANSVILLE IS TAKEN CARE OF. CRASH BANDICOOT IS NEXT!" The animation on this scene goes up in quality, about to the real show. Then it cuts to static with screaming and chainsaw sound effects played throughout it. Then it cuts to a scene of Crash Bandicoot dead, with a chainsaw in his stomach. Homer then pulls a out a bomb and put it on top of everyone and Homer runs into the horrible explosion. Homer shouts in a distorted voice "SWEET DREAMS EVERYONE! HAHAHAHA!" Homer then transforms Into a demon and gives a creepy smile. Then the lost episode ends, with a black screen and text saying: "Homer has killed everyone in Jansville. The series is over. So, Goodbye." Then the credits roll, for some reason only listing: Writer: Jan Soto and Geo G. Then it cut to static before the VCR exploded in sparks. Oddly enough, however, while the VCR was totally destroyed, the tape remained intact. I could show it to you, but I've locked it in a impenetrable safe. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death